bl_sandboxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chasseur stellaire V-wing de classe Nimbus Alpha-3
Les chasseurs stellaires V-wing de classe Nimbus Alpha-3, ou simplement V-wing ou chasseur Nimbus, servirent en grand nombre durant la guerre des Clones et son utilisation perdura dans les années suivant l'avènement de l'Empire galactique. Ce chasseur fut utilisé pour intercepter les chasseurs-droïdes des séparatistes avec l'aide des puissants ARC-170. Cependant, en raison de son coût moindre, de sa légèreté qui le rend plus manœuvrable et le fait qu'il possède un équipage réduit à un seul pilote, ce chasseur fut préféré aux ARC-170 et fut construit en plus grand nombre durant la guerre des clones. Il finira par le remplacer totalement lors de l'avènement de l'Empire galactique. Il ressemble à son grand frère, le TIE de l'ère Impérial, avec ses dissipateurs thermiques verticaux qui lui donnent l'allure d'un "H" vue de face ou a l'A-wing rebelle. Particularité technique Comme la plupart des chasseurs de la République, le V-Wing est dépourvu d'hyperpropulsion et dépend totalement de son transport pour assurer ses grands déplacements. Avec les V-wings, il est cependant possible d'utiliser un anneau d'hyperpropulsion Syliure-45, similaire à celui qu'utilisent les différents modèles de chasseurs Jedi. Son armement consiste en deux doubles canons laser. Ses doubles moteurs ioniques (Twin Ionique Engine ou TIE) lui procurent une accélération de 4 800 G. Le Alpha-3 V-Wing était un chasseur comparable à l'Intercepteur Classe-Aethersprite Delta-7 utilisé par l'ordre Jedi et dont Anakin Skywalker possédait un exemplaire modifié. Il fut construit par Kuat Systems Engineering, la même compagnie qui développa le Delta-7 et son successeur l'Intercepteur léger classe-Actis Eta-2. Les deux, Delta-7 et Alpha-3, furent inventés par le même ingénieur Walex Blissex, qui aidera plus tard à la construction du A-Wing rebelle avec Jan Dodonna. Le V-Wing avait des canons lasers montés sur les ailes et des radiateurs semblables à ceux utilisés sur l'Eta-2. Entre ces ailes et le cockpit, était monté les deux doubles canons lasers qui pouvaient tourner à 360° offrant un large champ de tir. Au-dessus des deux moteurs à ions, était logés les deux générateurs pour le bouclier déflecteur. Ils offraient une certaine protection au pilote. En plus des astromecs dont étaient équipés les V-Wing, on trouvait parfois un astromec de classe Q-7 qui prenait la place d'un co-pilote en s'occupant des données de navigation et de la maintenance. Comme le V-Wing était trop petit pour intégrer un système de propulsion hyperespatiale, il devait être transporté vers les zones de combat par des vaisseaux comme le Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator, ou utiliser un anneau d'hyperpropulsion comme les autres chasseurs Républicains. Histoire Construit par les colonies Verpine de Slayn & Korpil, de même que le remarquable B-wing, le V-wing est un Airspeeder de combat conçu pour être un chasseur de supériorité atmosphérique. L'Alliance utilisait principalement des T-47 de la Corporation Incom avant le V-wing. La Nouvelle République continua à se servir de cet appareil polyvalent, mais rapidement les tacticiens et pilotes signalèrent qu'ils avaient besoin d'un speeder plus performant, plus moderne et plus puissant pour combattre les nouveaux modèles de chasseurs impériaux. Le V-wing fut, par conséquent, attendu et accueilli avec enthousiasme. Lors de la bataille de Calamari, en l'an 10, les Dévastateurs de Monde de l'Empereur et ses TIE/D furent les principaux adversaires des V-wings de l'Escadron Rogue. A cette occasion, les nouveaux speeders de combat rebelles montrèrent combien ils étaient efficaces, bien qu'ils eurent déjà fait leurs preuves depuis quelques temps. Non seulement ils permirent de contrer les derniers nés des chasseurs impériaux, et les monstrueuses machines de guerre que sont les Dévastateurs de Mondes, mais de plus ils apportèrent aux troupes terrestres et aquatiques un soutien logistique non négligeable. Ils furent donc, ce jour-là, en grande partie responsables de la victoire sur les forces de l'Empereur ressucité. Apparitions *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 4'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' Apparitions non-canon *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Sources *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notes et références Liens externes * Catégorie:Galactic Republic starfighter classes Catégorie:Hutt Cartel starfighter classes Catégorie:Imperial starfighters Catégorie:Kuat Systems Engineering products Catégorie:Mandalorian starfighter classes bg:V-wing cs:V-Wing de:Alpha-3 Nimbus-Klasse V-Flügel-Sternjäger en:Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter es:Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V hu:V-szárnyú vadászgép nl:Alpha-3_Nimbus-class_V-Wing_Starfighter ja:アルファ3ニンバス級Vウイング・スターファイター pl:Alpha-3_Nimbus_(V-wing) pt:Caça estelar Alpha-3 classe Nimbus V-Wing ru:Звёздный истребитель «V-wing»